Harry and Snape go to Pen Island
by Rice-Ball247
Summary: Harry asks Snape to read him a bedtime story. Pure smut with a twist at the end. SSHP oneshot


**Harry and Snape go to Pen Island**

_**By Rice-Ball247**_

* * *

**Rice-Ball247: **hey everyone! you probably know that my account is on hiatus right now, but I really had the plot bunnies running after me and drowning me in their...fluff. anywho, this is just a short (smutty) oneshot. I wont tell if you don't. First Harry Potter fic ever, so if I've done anything that's a crime against the Potterverse...you can have a stick of gum and pocket lint.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue. All copyright belongs to the respected entities involved (me not being one of them).

kiiroi Yumetobu: why? why? why? why are you uploading this at school with MY ACCOUNT??

Enjoy!

* * *

"POTTER!"

Harry blinked innocently from his comfortable position somewhere in the dungeons. More specifically, Snape's quarters. More and more specifically, Snape's _sleeping_ quarters.

More specifically – okay you get the point.

"What in the blazes do you think you're doing in my room? In my bed, no less?" Snape demanded, onyx eyes ablaze with restrained fury. A vein throbbed on his forehead and his face was flushed red, whether from anger, or embarrassment, or _both_, Harry couldn't tell. He couldn't be bothered TO tell. He was much too comfortable beneath his teacher's thick quilts and pulled the blankets further up to his chin.

Harry's eyebrows rose to his hairline and he snuggled deeper into Snape's pillow.

"I wanted you to read me a bedtime story."

"…"

"_Sir_."

"…"

"Is this…" Snape began, jaw tightened and speaking through clenched teeth, "some sort of sick Gryffindor prank? 10 points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher and an additional 15 points for being out after curfew! Now get out of my quarters!"

Harry didn't even bat an eyelash at the instant loss of points. Snape didn't even bother to ask how the 15 year old had gotten in.

"Does this mean no bedtime story?" Harry asked, pouting with mock disappointment before turning glazed eyes up towards the Potions Master. "Or have you got something better in store?"

Snape narrowed obsidian eyes before he held out his hand expectantly. Harry grinned at him and reached under the pillow to pull out a stack of papers.

"You have to read me this. Or else," Harry threatened darkly before smiling at Snape and snuggling under the quilts again. Snape could have sworn he saw bare flesh…_nothing but_…

Snape begrudgingly took the sheaf of papers (he told himself it was 'out of curiosity'), his eyes settling on the title 'Harry and Snape go to Pen Island' by xSnarry-fer-eveRx. Almost instantly, a feeling of dread settled over his stomach. "Potter, what-"

"Apparently, there's a charm on those papers that activates only when you touch it," Harry explained from his position under Snape's blankets. Really, it would have been so endearing to see him like that, if only the evil smirk on his face didn't go so well with the mischievous glint in his eyes. "You have to read me the story or else suffer…"

"Suffer what?" Snape asked, his eyebrow arching regally. His lips thinned with displeasure when Harry chuckled.

"Suffer…we'll find out, shall we?" Harry murmured before finally sitting up and Snape knew that his thought from earlier wasn't incorrect. The quilt slipped down from Harry's shoulder's to pool around his waist, giving Snape a view of pale, smooth skin and a broadened chest. Darkened and perky buds indicated the state of arousal that his student was in. Snape let his eyes travel over the expanse of Harry's torso, taking in the light fuzz of hair that petered off as it reached his navel and below the blanket…

Snape swallowed. He felt _exactly_ what kind of suffering Potter had in store for him. Harry gave him a smug smile and gestured for him to sit. Snape, surprisingly, did as he was told, his knees already buckling.

"Read, Snape-a-doodle."

Snape shot him a withered glare but his current mood did nothing to deflect the party in his pants _down there_. He glanced back at the blank printed ink on bond white paper. 'Harry and Snape go to Pen Island' was printed firmly on the front page and he felt growing apprehension as he turned to the first page. Was this some kind of joke? He couldn't understand what 'Pen Island' was, and knowing Potter, this was probably some sort of strange muggle story used to annoy people.

Curse those Mudbloods and their muggles and their stupid muggle stories.

"I'm waiting," Harry reminded him, lips spread into a smile. Snape rolled his eyes and began to read. "Aloud."

Again, Snape did as he was told. So far in the story, he and Harry (at this, he was slightly disturbed) had been stranded on some weird island. As he read on further, he discovered that a tribe of pens (at this, he was starting to become further disturbed) ruled the island and were out for blood. Human blood.

Snape couldn't tell whether this story was parody/humour (pffth, some sick humour it was indeed!) or macabre/horror. Apparently, Voldemort was once their leader and gave them free reign, only to have them turn against him and stab his guts out with pen tips, before drowning him in ink (at that, Snape felt seriously disturbed). Yet his lips continued to open, sound in the form of the words of the story continued to leave Snape's mouth. He wondered idly if this was part of the curse. Snape read on, only to find himself further disturbed than he ever thought possible.

_Harry paused as he leaned against the shelter of a tall, overshadowing tree. His breaths now came in ragged, sporadic pants as he held onto a low branch for support and to eventually gain his bearings._

"_Professor, do you think we could –pant- pause for a moment? I need to catch my breath," Harry rasped, taking in sharp, greedy intakes of air gratefully. His teacher turned slowly on his heel, eyes looking down at him with disdain._

"_I thought so, Potter. You have no endurance, __**whatsoever**__," Snape taunted him_ (Snape couldn't help but agree with his fictional-self). _His hair was dampened with the sweat of a day's trek across the island, attempting to find some sort of shelter aside from that of the run-down little shack he had created with magic, only to have it run down moments later by a hoard of pens. He was angered to find that his magic wasn't strong enough on the island of pens._

Snape's eye twitched, his face flushing with pure humiliation as Potter laughed unashamedly beside him.

"Ahahaha! Ron told me it'll be funny. Said Fred and George wrote it themselves. Apparently, the charm also prevented anyone but you from opening it for the first time, and I was curious as to what was on it, hence why I'm getting you to read it," Harry explained. "Keep reading. I want to know what happens next."

If Snape wasn't mistaken, the boy was genuinely curious and he had to admit, he was inquisitive as to what else was written within the pages.

"_Take that back!" Harry snapped indignantly, emerald coloured eyes glaring back defiantly at his teacher. _

_Snape raised a brow. "Oh really? Enlighten me then, Potter."_

Snape felt his stomach begin to perform somersaults as he read on. Beside him, he could feel Potter's muffled laughter racking through him, using his hands over his 

mouth in a pathetic attempt to stifle the bouts of laughter that wished to stream through. Soon enough, however, Snape wished he could just put the papers down and whack them over Potter's head. Or better yet, rip them to shreds and 'Wingardium Leviosa' the pieces to the fire crackling merrily in the hearth.

"Keep reading, Snape."

"Professor Snape, to you, Mr. Potter."

"Read."

"…"

"_Sir_," Harry added with a roll of his eyes, although it went unnoticed by Snape, whose face reddened further (if possible) as he continued to read the rest of the pages.

_Harry's eyes were heavily lidded with unbridled lust as his long fingers fumbled clumsily, frantically, over the buttons of his shirt. The slender digits of Severus' hands racked havoc on his body, setting his nerves aflame with desire._

"_Come to me, sir," Harry moaned through pink, kiss-swollen lips – which were __**just**__ as pink and swollen as the arousal stirring between his legs. He raised his arms above his head, interlacing his fingers and locking them together. His head lolled heavily on his shoulders as he spread his legs open for him wantonly. Snape could feel his own cock throbbing in his pants, which were growing tighter and more stifling with every passing second in his student's naked presence._

"_Where do you want me?" Snape whispered, his eyes lowering pointedly to the delicious puckered entrance between Harry's thighs. He had to lean in closer, if possible, to hear the almost inaudible sigh. _

"_H-here," came the quiet murmur and Harry finally released his hands to trail down his body, nimbly passing over his hardened nipples and lingering momentarily over his erect cock to eventually spread the cheeks over his entrance. "Put…put it here…"_

_Snape leaned forwards, a long finger sliding over the pinkish entrance with only very slight pressure. It had Harry jolting upwards from his position on the lush grass beneath the tree, arching flush against Snape's chest._

"_Put what, exactly, Mr. Potter?" Snape drawled, shifting smugly against Harry's feverish-like body. "What do you want?"_

"_I want…I want your cock, Severus. P-put your cock in me!" Harry begged, tears leaking from his eyes as Snape's face darkened considerably. By this time, both their erections were as hard as ever, already reddened and leaking pre-come._

"_Good boy. You shall receive a lot."_

"Can I please stop reading, Mr. Potter?" Snape ground out, although he sounded slightly unconvincing to himself. Upon hearing nothing but silence, he turned to see Harry pressed up against the backboard of his bed, eyes wide with fear and shaking like a leaf. "Mr. Potter? Come now, it was _you_, if I'm not mistaken, who wanted _me_ to read to you."

"I didn't know…it would be that bad…" Harry whispered. "I…I thought it was all a joke. I even came prepared…"

Snape narrowed his eyes, the hand on the pages tightening as he grasped the edge of the quilt. He pulled the rest of his blanket off Harry, who yelped in surprise, to reveal a turgid manhood standing almost vertically, so terribly hard and straining purple-red. It was already brushing against his stomach, pearly droplets of pre-come decorating the tip. Snape groaned mentally to himself as Harry attempted to cover himself up and salvage whatever dignity he had left.

Snape saw the hurt that pricked at Harry's emerald eyes in the form of tears. His heart and resolve softened upon seeing one actually fall, curving around still soft cheeks. He willed the paper in his hands to leave and it fell from his fingertips and onto the Persian rug on the floor.

"Po-Harry. Harry, you don't need to be embarrassed. I'm the one who was reading," Snape murmured, shifting on the bed so that Harry was now sitting beside him, knees drawn protectively to his chest as he sobbed into his arms. Snape's words did little to comfort him, however, and only served to make him cry harder.

He couldn't think of anything that would help the boy. He wasn't a person that was used to comforting others. The only thing he could think of…was putting himself in a more humiliating situation!

Snape closed his eyes for a moment and then, with determination, swallowed his pride.

"Harry, if it's any assurance, you weren't the only one affected…" Snape whispered, leaning down to lick at the tears that were collecting near Harry's mouth. A delicate sniffle left Harry's lips and he scrunched his face up when Snape's tongue came in contact with his face. "Tickles…" he whispered.

Severus let out a breathy moan and, without stopping, unbuckled his belt and undid the buttons of his trousers to pull himself out. Harry paused in his sniffling to surprise himself to the sight before him.

Snape- no, Severus (it sounded better, especially in such an intimate situation such as this) ran his hand fluidly to his engorged cock and fingered himself, seemingly lost in deep thought. Harry wondered what it was that could captivate his professor so deeply while he was (was masturbating the right word to use right now?) touching himself beside his equally aroused student.

Truth be told, Harry could only stare. He hadn't been looking around at cocks, but he HAD chanced upon a few too many in the Gryffindor boy's showers AND a bit of Malfoy 

while the Slytherin and him had to take a late night shower after Quidditch practice one evening. Everyone rest assured, they did nothing but hiss and snarl at each other, with Malfoy, for once, finding himself at a loss for words when an insult aimed towards Harry's lower anatomy backfired on him ("Lacking a bit in that department, Potter?" – "Go figure a perv like you would notice. Go on, Malfoy, you know you want me."), which left the platinum blond stuttering and blushing like mad.

Harry watched as Severus' wrist jerked and he heard a gentle moan leave his potion teacher's lips. Harry could only watch, absolutely enthralled, as Severus ran his thumbnail on the throbbing vein on the underside of his penis. His hand moved swiftly one moment and then languidly the next, as if speeding up and slowing down the process that would get him to bliss.

"I haven't…in a while, Harry," Severus admitted, a light pink staining on his cheeks as he continued to pump. "You remind me of myself, in a way. When I was younger, anyway."

"H-how?"

"There's a part of you that's extremely shy."

"Oh."

Severus released another groan and Harry perked up at the sound, already cheerful and dangerously interested. He shifted up onto his knees and kneeled above his teacher.

"Sir…would you like…err…any help with that?" Harry asked shyly, his face an embarrassing tomato-red. Severus paused, taking a moment in his shock to register what his student had asked of him before he nodded, moving his hands away as Harry shuffled in between his legs.

Warm, sweaty hands with slightly cooler fingertips grasped at his still-throbbing member and tugged gently. Severus let out a shuddering breath as Harry, bent over from the back, lowered his head to lick at the skin below his navel – at this point, he had realized just how hypersensitive he had become. He shivered as he felt the tip of his hard cock quivering against Harry's Adam's apple; goosebumps broke out over his pale skin when he _felt _Harry swallow and the vibrations rang up warmly through his body.

He froze when he felt a warm tongue tentatively sneak out between wet lips to delicately lick at the smooth mushroom-head of his cock. Surprise sang out from his body, mingling with his new found pleasure as Harry lapped at the oozing pre-come, his mouth watering at the taste of his teacher. Harry looked up at Severus' heavy, lust-lidded eyes and for a moment, a sensation of warmth ran through their body's as their eyes met. Severus groaned.

So…forbidden…

Severus let out a loud, shuddering breath when Harry finally allowed the first few inches of his shaft to enter the warm cavity of his mouth. As Harry continued his ministrations, Severus felt hot, electric spasms shooting through his body in uncontrollable waves. He wanted this, yes, although it was wrong, it felt so _fucking_ right! Severus threw his head back, knocking it against the headboard behind him, but the pain didn't register as Harry's tongue began to run along the underside of his cock, lathering the organ with his saliva.

Harry could feel the corners of his mouth turn upwards as Severus began to shake where he sat, legs spread open so that Harry could fit between them comfortably and suck. He could taste Severus' come oozing out in a steady flow from the slit at the top. Harry rolled his tongue around him again, scrunching his face up when he felt course pubic hairs gently tickle on his cheeks and nose. Getting a quick idea, Harry drew back slightly, inhaled a breath through his nose and let it out through his mouth over Severus' shaft.

Severus' eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt the dizzying sensation wash over him. Seconds later, Harry had engulfed him again. Sensing that his teacher was going to come soon and start bucking into his mouth, Harry immediately had his hands at Severus' hips, effectively pinning him down.

He felt wetness at his own cock, a strong indication of his arousal, when provocative moans and soft whines left Severus' mouth.

Severus' eyes fluttered open and closed as Harry continued. He wanted to come so badly but the sensation was so good that he didn't think he'd ever want it to end! With one hand on Harry's shoulder and the other one on the back of his neck, he pulled Harry closer and began to shove hard into Harry's throat. The boy gagged slightly, tears pricking at his eyes but then he blinked and was back in control again.

Harry gripped Severus' cock and pulled it to the left slightly, letting his mouth run over the engorged side, nibbling and sucking, teeth grazing and licking and – OH GOD that felt so good! The raven haired boy hummed softly and Severus nearly came from that, feeling the vibrations from Harry's throat sing up his penis to his nerves, sending shivers up and down his spine. Harry's fingers left Severus, moving instead to cup and fondle the sac beneath. Slender fingers left feather light touches over the wrinkled skin of his balls, which were already heavy and taut, ready for Snape's release.

Severus wove his long, tapered fingers through the unruly tendrils of Harry's hair, massaging his scalp. Harry gave out a pleasured sigh as he continued. He could feel the hot blood thrumming through Severus' engorged organ under his tongue. He ran his tongue over the underside, over the thick veins and moving back and forth over the skin. It was warm inside Harry's mouth and he felt Severus begin to thrust again. This time, he didn't bother stopping him. His hands continued to fondle the sacs of Severus' balls and Harry continued to make use of his tongue on Severus' cock. It worked for both of them. Harry groaned, the sound sending electric shocks through Severus' veins. Every inch of his nerves boiled as Severus let out a cry and came hard inside Harry's mouth. Harry, despite learning about certain muggle diseases, swallowed the slightly salty, yet generally bitter essence of Severus Snape. Severus pulled out of Harry's wet mouth with a soft 'pop', finding himself almost completely spent. The only thing better than getting a blow job from Potter would be…

"Harry…" Snape murmured, gesturing to the still aching cock that stood tall against Harry's stomach. His student blushed and looked away shyly. "Harry, let me…"

Harry flushed again, deeper, this time and crawled over to Severus before tentatively placing a feather light kiss on his thin lips. As Harry drew back, Severus leaned in again, capturing his lips in another lip-lock and effectively sealing him towards himself. Before they both knew it, Severus was painfully hard again and Harry felt the proof of this when he felt something brush against his own erection. Both parties groaned with delight and rubbed against each other for more of that divine friction.

Remembering the story, Severus whispered huskily into Harry's ear, "Where do you want me?" causing the younger boy to redden yet again. He licked a trail up from the juncture of Harry's neck to his earlobe, where he latched his teeth onto the flesh gently and began to suckle.

"In me…Severus, gods, I want you in me…here…" Harry whispered against Snape's neck, licking at the sweet, slightly sweaty skin.

"Put it in yourself," Severus mouthed against Harry's damp flesh, grinding upwards onto the boy-who-lived. Harry threw himself back, feeling coils of ecstasy building in his stomach and groin. His mouth opened in a silent groan as Snape pushed him away slightly and wandlessly summoned a sealed jar of something gel like – clear with a yellowish tinge.

Once opened, Severus dipped three of his fingers into the jelly like substance and, bracing Harry against himself, gently pushed his middle finger into Harry's puckered entrance. The boy let out a quiet moan and pushed down against the hand in an effort to get it in deeper. Severus felt a slight smirk tugging on one corner of his mouth as Harry leaned into the crook of his neck and continued to impale himself on his hand. Moments later, Severus added a second and third subsequent finger into Harry's hole and the boy looked as if he was nearing his limit.

"Sev…Sev, _hurry_!" Harry whimpered out a moan as he shakily licked at Severus' collarbone. "Do me now, please…"

"That is quite a change of character from the start, Mr. Potter. I'm starting to get an inkling that you were originally here to seduce me…"

"Did it work?" Harry panted as Severus finally removed his fingers. His eyes followed Snape's fingers to the jar and watched as he dipped it in the cool gel before warming it in his fingertips. Harry watched, mouth watering (as well as the 'mouth' below…) as Severus gently stroked himself with his lubricated fingers, spreading the gel over his massive organ. Harry felt his throat run dry as Severus shifted so that Harry was now able to fit over him comfortably.

"What do you think, Potter?" Severus finally replied, when he looked up at Harry. The younger boy gave him a gentle, shy smile, yet the next movement proved otherwise. The boy-who-lived hoisted himself up above Severus' cock one moment and then promptly lowered himself. Severus could feel the tendons in his legs begin to twitch as his cock disappeared into the tight ring of muscles in Harry's arse.

Severus watched as Harry winced upon feeling the intrusion that he'd just impaled himself upon. Was it possible that he needed four fingers? It wouldn't have reached anyway, but judging by the pain on Harry's face, perhaps the preparation hadn't been sufficient. Harry pulled himself upwards again, this time settling over Severus' cock slowly. Snape wondered how he could have possibly thought all that, since the sensation that washed over him was pleasure in 10-fold from the orgasm prior to this.

He figured Harry must have been a virgin – untouched, because his channel was _so 'mother-fucking' tight_¸ as the youth these days would put it, and the mere thought of it made Severus harder than ever, if possible. He was so hard that goosebumps began to prickle out over his skin and the need building in his prick was so hard and heavy that it began to hurt.

Severus let his eyes trail from the almost pornographic expression on his student's face down to the tip of his cock slowly penetrating Harry's delicious fuckhole. Eventually, the slightly dazed expression on Harry's face morphed into one of horror and inexplicable pain when his body froze. Severus felt his blood ran cold. Had the boy decided against doing this?

Suddenly, tears began to well in Harry's eyes and the boy let out a soft whimper.

"Sev…Sev, it hurts. It _fucking hurts_!" Harry hissed, his teeth gritted together so tightly, Severus was amused by the thought that they could crack at any second. Upon hearing Harry state his current discomfort, Snape shh-ed him and raised a hand to gently stroke the side of his damp with sweat face in a very un-Snape like manner. Harry let out a pained breath and leaned into the comforting warmth of Severus' hand. "Just stop…please stop, sir…"

"Quiet, Mr. Potter. One would think you didn't want this…" Severus didn't move a muscle (save for maybe his twitching member) as Harry forced himself to adjust to the general width and length of Snape.

"Hnn….ah…" Harry gasped as soon as he began to slowly slide downwards onto Severus' erection. Ever so slowly, he inched downwards before pulling himself up again when he thought he had reached full capacity. He began to impale himself upon Severus' prick shallowly, gasping all the while.

Snape, however, failed to see how this could possibly be the full extent of their sex. He _knew_ that there was more to Harry (physically, mind you) and when Harry prepared to move downwards again, Severus pistoned himself upwards, filling Harry to the hilt. He watched with a smirk on his lips as Harry's emerald eyes rolled to the back of his head, falling limply onto his back. His erection had withered slightly from the pain and Severus rolled his eyes from the boy's lack of endurance (as the story would have it).

"Come on, Harry. Up. And when I say up, I mean _get up_," Severus sneered, sitting up properly to have the arm strength to pull the 15-year-old up as well. Harry groaned from the pain in his rear and was immediately reminded of his current situation.

"I've got a better idea. How 'bout I shove _my_ cock up _your _ass and see how _you_ feel?" Harry hissed as Severus pulled their bodies flush against each other, so close that one could feel the other's heart beating erratically in their breast.

"In your dreams, Potter. In your _wildest_ dreams," Severus retorted as he began to thrust shallowly upwards into Harry's body. Harry let out a groan, his long, lanky limbs stretching out to wrap around Severus' slender waist. His body slowly bounced up and down, riding hard and eliciting that heavenly friction between himself and Snape's dick. His toes curled with delight as Snape slowly paused to grind their hips together in circular motions and Harry convulsed with pleasure.

"Sn-Snaaaaape! Ah-aaahh…Sssseeeeverusssss," Harry hissed in Parseltongue beside Severus' ear. The Potions Master heaved a moan, his eyelids dropping to a close and his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his student latched a sloppy mouth to his neck. He began to suckle on the skin, leaving angry red marks in a collective trail leading down to the professor's collarbone.

Severus allowed his eyes to flicker open and he grasped Harry's arse tightly before shoving the boy down harder onto his cock. The golden boy mewled with delight, his head lolling around on his shoulders, neck exposing his submissiveness. Severus leaned forward, pulling Harry towards him again and licked a trail from the boy's hardened nipples to the dip of his throat. Harry let out a choke of surprise as he felt teeth gently nip at his hypersensitive buds. He could feel Harry's erect cock rubbing up and down on his stomach with every withdrawal from his clenching heat and sequencing thrust upwards. Severus made sure that Harry was breeched as much as possible – when the boy came back downwards, the teacher thrust his hips upwards, meeting each powerful plunge with even strength. He pushed deeper until Harry's breath ghosted over Severus' lips with absolute wanton pleasure. The angle that he was aiming at was _it_. Harry's prostate. His pleasure.

Harry's mouth formed a slight 'oh', his chest heaving harder now more than ever as Severus continually pounded into him. Flesh slapped against flesh, friction rubbed skin raw. Sweat beaded and leaked from their pores and mingled with other bodily fluids. Harry rocked against Severus, whimpering with pleasure and submission. He forced himself to go further than ever, riding Severus' sex without a care on his mind.

"C-coming soon," Harry gasped out breathlessly, as if he'd been keeping the air in his lungs tightly under lock and key. Severus couldn't help but agree. He could feel it fast approaching, a feeling he hadn't felt in years, not since his younger days.

Ah, it had been almost forever since he'd been inside someone, and that someone had been a fellow Slytherin girl. Now, he was with a boy, a _Gryffindor_ boy, no less, who just so happened to be the son of his archrival and best friend joined together when they had consummated after holy matrimony. Strangely enough, the bitterness that Severus had felt about Lily Evans marrying James Potter didn't affect him as much as he thought it would have. There was something better in front of him.

Harry.

The thought of the boy losing his innocence to Severus, one so full of sin and tainted with dark secrets, was enough to drive the Potions Master over the edge. Yet even before that, the boy below him gave a cry and Severus couldn't even register the hot spurts of white come that generously coated their stomachs and chests. He felt a white hot sensation unfurling from the coils in his stomach before Harry gave one last shout, his inner walls clenching around Severus, milking him of his come. Severus followed soon after, thrusting shallowly before he felt a most hardcore orgasm rip through his senses. The hot snakes in the pit of his stomach spat venomously at him, burning his insides and setting his nerves aflame with a new desire. It tore through him, warming his body and sending heat throughout his system. He became vaguely aware of his clenching hands, his teeth clamped together; he became aware of his scrunched face, his toes curling as a pleasurable heat invaded the pads of his fingertips and toes. He became aware of the fact that his student was laying limply against him, shuddering with the aftermaths of his pleasure.

His heartbeat was caught in his throat as a final pleasured moan left his mouth. His balls, already heavy with his seeds and pulled taut, ready for his release; his cock twitching uncontrollably as he spent himself inside Harry.

He became vaguely aware of the squelching body fluids that were mingled together and Harry got up off Severus' now soft member reluctantly. He held himself above Severus' body for a moment before closing his eyes and whispering into his ear.

"Your hot cum inside me…it's leaking out, Severus. Drink up," Harry purred, his eyes darkening. Severus got the hint and sat up weakly. He turned Harry over, pushing the boy forwards so he lay face down on the mattress, hands braced in front of him with his arse in the air. Severus rubbed the sweaty cheeks of his rear before pulling them apart and bringing his face close. Harry's entrance was well loosened and sure enough, come was leaking out in a steady flow; the pearly, opalescent liquid dripped out from between his thighs, proof of the hours in which he had just spent with his potions teacher – it didn't seem long enough.

Harry's closed eyes shot open again when he felt a warm tongue lapping at the white semen from his crack. He keened, knuckles gripping at Snape's bed sheets so tightly that they turned white. For the second time, Harry's cock swelled back to a fairly decent size and Severus could feel his dick twitching once again.

'_Down boy…'_

Severus gripped Harry's hips gently and his tongue prodded at his entrance, feeling his own sperm warmly coat his mouth. He swathed his tongue inside Harry for a few moments then reached down with one hand and started to pump Harry in time with the thrusts from his tongue. Harry knew he couldn't last any further. With another cry, he came again, spilling from both his member; his body spurted the majority of Severus' come from Harry's arse and they both collapsed in a messy heap upon Snape's bed.

Severus reached over to retrieve his wand, and then summoned a towel from his adjoining bathroom. Surprisingly, he took the clean towel and began to wipe Harry down the muggle way; gentle and tender caresses which had Harry shivering with delight, though not in the same sexual way as before (but he had to admit, it _was_ pretty hot…).

"Why didn't you just spell the stuff off?" Harry mumbled into the crook of Severus' neck. The potions master regarded Harry with one of his demeaning looks before giving him an awkward sort of smile (which Harry thought looked like a cross between a grimace and a smirk, but a smile none the less).

"Now what kind of first time would this be if I just cast a cleansing charm?" Severus asked lightly, using one hand to wipe the come off Harry's chest and abdomen while running his free hand through the boy's unruly locks (which had just become even _further_ mussed).

"True," Harry murmured, closing his eyes as Severus ran soothing fingers through his hair. "So does this mean you'll stop taking points from me unnecessarily?"

The boy's voice was so hopeful, Severus nearly gave in.

_Nearly._

"In your wildest dreams, Potter."

At Harry's pout, Severus merely smirked and leaned down to capture his lips in a searing kiss. Severus reached for his wand…

The End.

* * *

"Wait, why are you stopping there?" Harry asked, frowning at the twins in front of him. They had just spent the last hour or so reading their latest Snarry fanfiction to the boy star himself.

"Because," Fred began with a grin, which was eerily imitated on George's face. "We wanted to."

"But-but Severus was reaching for his _wand!_" Harry whined, pouting to the Weasley twins.

"Sorry Harry-"

"-but the ending is up to you to decide-"

"We'll leave it in your hands-"

"-to decide whether Snape reaches for his wand and says-"

"_Nox,_ _**or**_ Snape has an entirely different wand and-"

"Fucks you into his mattress," the twins finished together. Harry stared from one face to the other (which really didn't matter, they both looked exactly the same) and then down to the sheets of paper in their hands. A sly smirk appeared on his face.

_**Later on that evening…**_

"POTTER!"

Harry blinked innocently up at the fuming potions master, who had just made a recent discovery to the new addition in his sleeping quarters.

"What in the blazes do you think you're doing in my room? In my bed, no less?" Snape demanded, onyx eyes ablaze with restrained fury. Harry smirked, reaching under the pillow to grab a sheaf of papers.

"I wanted you to read me a bedtime story."

* * *

Seriously, The End.

50 points to the person who actually _gets_ the title. Unlike Snape. Please do review and tell me if you liked it or not. I'm interested in hearing your responses :)


End file.
